Liquid crystal displays are generally known and used, in particular, for displaying information contents of low information density such as, for example, as numerical display elements. In this case, the display layout is etched onto a front glass plate, which is also referred to as front plate, in the form of transparent electrodes (i.e., drive segments) that consist, for example, of indium tin oxide. The drive segments are preferably realized separately and can be driven individually. A glass backplate, which is also referred to as backplane, may be completely provided with a transparent conductive layer in order to thusly serve as a backplate electrode. Liquid crystal displays are used in various technical devices, for example, as display elements in motor vehicles.
A liquid crystal display of the initially cited type is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift DE 100 64 921 A1 that pertains to a liquid crystal display with a heating device. Heating devices increase the switching speeds in liquid crystal displays at low temperatures as they may occur, for example, in motor vehicles. The known liquid crystal display aims to reduce electromagnetic interferences in the system of the liquid crystal display. For this purpose, a high-frequency connection between the heating device of the liquid crystal display and a shielding potential is produced.
Under unfavorable light conditions such as, for example, intense isolation, reflections may occur that can result in display errors or an impaired legibility of the display. In order to largely prevent this, German Offenlegungsschrift 33 09 970 A1 proposes a so-called quarter-wave foil that results in a high antireflection effect for incident extraneous light in cooperation with a circular polarizer.
In this case, it is disadvantageous that such liquid crystal displays still have a high sensitivity to static charges. This can lead to undesirable switching of the liquid crystals in the corresponding region and the associated display of undesirable images. Accumulating charges furthermore can lead to damages of the liquid crystal display under unfavorable conditions. Liquid crystal displays are subject to strict requirements with respect to their ESD properties (ESD: Electrostatic Discharge) that cannot be fulfilled due to the described processes. The shielding measures described in this context in above-mentioned German Offenlegungsschrift DE 100 64 921 A1 are relatively costly.
Based on these circumstances, it would be desirable to achieve an improvement of the electrostatic properties and of the EMC properties of a liquid crystal display with very simple and cost-efficient means, and drive segments that are not selected remain invisible to the viewer under all light conditions.